Kingdom Come
by Aria-Allegro
Summary: Sibella of Rivendell struggles to see the light of her gift. She feels so different from her siblings. Her brave and strong brother Elladan and Elrohir and her beautiful sister Arwen. After her mother's departure from Middle earth she must learn to cope and find her way in this world she feels she does not belong.
1. Chapter 1

Intro:

I was always the different one. Never like my brother or my sister, but that's not where my story begins. I suppose it starts before I was born my mother Celebrian Lady of Rivendell but back then she was Celebrian Lady of Lothlórien. She had a friend who had a gift. She could see all that was all that is and all that will ever be. Her name was Sibella she was the daughter of my mothers tutor, they had known each other since they were little girls. One-day tragedy struck and an arrow, completely on accident, killed Sibella and no one knows whose arrow it was. My mother was devastated to learn of her friends demise. As the years went on my mother never forgot her friend Sibella. My mother later married my father Elrond Lord of Rivendell and had 4 children, the twins Elladan and Elrohir. Then my mother had my sister Arwen and finally me Sibella. For years my mother didn't tell me why she named me after her childhood friend, but my father did. I don't know how but he knew from the time my mother said she was pregnant that I was different. Then when I was finally born he knew why, he knew that I shared the gift my mothers friend had. Why my mother felt that it needed to be a secret is beyond me. The one part I could never figure out is where did I get this gift, how was this able to happen to me but not my siblings, I guess that will always be the biggest mystery in my life. I guess everyone needs a little mystery in life, mine's just a little more confusing than some. You may find yourself asking well how do I see these things, it's hard to explain because it happens in different ways. Most of the time I have dreams sometimes they're terrible; I wake up screaming and shaking. Once I saw a battle from the War of the Ring, where men and elves fought against the evil Sauron. I saw bloodshed and combat, things only men much older than me have seen. At the time of this single dream I was a small child. Every time I woke up from my scaring dreams someone came to check on me. My father mostly but sometimes my older siblings came to my aid. Other times I just have visions; they aren't as long but there just as damaging sometimes. My father told me I was special because of this gift, which I slowly came to consider a curse. Only once was I happy to have it, because it saved my brother's life. That night I had a dream that Elladan fell down a hill, landed in a river and drowned. The next day I went to the woods with him and sure enough I saw him run and fall heading toward a river. Before he hit the water I grabbed him, which was very difficult because he was much older. I had to drag him through the forest back to Rivendell, when I reached the view of Rivendell I quickly saw that people knew that it was I and my father's men rode toward us and helped us. I saved my brother but I still thought my gift was a curse. That's basically it for my past because everything else is either the present or the future from this point, because my story is just beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

There in a valley two sides stand divided. Perfect ranks stand ready for battle, ready to defend their name. On one side there stands Elves

Dwarves and Men. The other thousands of Orcs and Goblins all of them had hideous faces, even under their helmets. A horn cries out and the

ranks are broken scattered on both sides. Blood is spilt and bodies' fall just as quickly as the battle begins, Thousands slaughtered in mere

moments. As the battle continues I hear my fathers voice "Sibella" then again "Sibella" and I'm shaken from my sleep and realize it was another

dream of mine. My father asks, "Sibella are you alright?" I try to slow my breathing down and finally I reply, "Yes I think I'm fine, did my

screaming wake you up again?" Suddenly I see my brothers open my door they too have been awakened by my screams. "I'm sorry" I look down

at my bedding. My father breaks the silence "You have nothing to apologize for you can't help your dreams" Even with my father's sympathy I still

feel consumed by guilt. My brothers leave to go back to bed they're never very happy in the morning. My father gets up and says "Now go back to

bed Thranduil and his son will be here tomorrow." I lay my head down on my pillow as my father leaves to back to sleep. I forgot that tomorrow

Thranduil and Legolas would be here tomorrow. It was never a big deal to me because Thranduil is one of my father's close friends and his son I've

known since we were both small children. My most vivid memory of Legolas was when we were children and I beat him in an archery contest that

he challenged me to; my brother showed me how to use one. I knew that it would be a huge deal to other girls in Rivendell, all of them wanted to

marry him. Knowing my father there would be a dinner party that will be filled with girls throwing themselves at Legolas, last time there was a

dinner party Legolas had asked a maid for something to drink and there was a rumor started that he and the maid were to be married. As I drift

off to sleep I start to have another dream but this one isn't filled with bloodshed this one I'm guessing that I had a baby. I was holding a newborn

baby wrapped in a blanket I heard a voice saying "Oh she's beautiful" I looked down and saw my daughter open her eyes and they were a

beautiful blue color. I heard someone walk into the room and it was the last person I expected to see, it was Legolas. He walked over kissed my

head and said with a smile "Our Daughters beautiful" I woke up to Asterid, my maid, pulling me out of bed to get ready. As I got ready I kept

thinking about my dream. It was obvious what had happened, I had a child with Legolas. I was so distracted with my dream I didn't even notice

my father who had said my name at least six times until he finally put his hand on my shoulder and I snapped out of it. I stood up and said, "Yes

father?" he replied "Its time, come lets greet our guests" We made our way down to meet my brothers who were already there. After sometime

we heard the sound of horses and soon a party on horses came into sight. They all stopped and Thranduil was the first off his horse he walked

toward my father and greeted him then I saw Legolas he smiled and said "Hello Sibella" I smiled back and said "Hello Legolas" he walked towards

my brothers the entire time I was pushing away my dream. When the greetings were over my father said "Elladan and Elrohir help King Thranduil

to his room, Sibella you can show Legolas to his." My father walked away with his friend with my brothers behind them I turned to Legolas and

said "Follow me" I started walking with the future father of my child and showed him to his room.


End file.
